fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Dreaded Desert
An almost barren wasteland above ground, most people would assume no monster would threaten them here but if they'd look underground they would see a different story. It is unknown why most monsters lurk in the caves of the desert but some scholars belive that it is due to some kind of unseen Elder Dragon. It has been noted that previously day dwelling monsters appear only at nighttime in the desert if at all. Areas Base Camp: The base camp is located in the mouth of a cave. On one side there is an exit that goes up out of the cave and into the barren desert and to the other side goes down deeper to the rest of the cave system. The base camp is connected to areas 1 and 2. Area 1: This is the biggest area in the map, it's a wide expanse of sand and in the middle of the expanse is a run down fortress. Most of the time this area is blocked of from the rest of the areas by boulders except for some....special quests. Area 1 is connected to the base camp. Area 2: This area is just a small bluish coloured cave populated by Slagoth. There are two ledges situated on opposite sides of each other. Their are multiple mining nodes all over the place. Area 2 is connected to the base camp and the areas 3 and 8. Area 3: This area is full of wedge beetles, stalagmites and stalactites. If you hit the stalactites they will come crashing down dealing damage to monsters that touch it. Area 3 connects tos area 2 and area 4. Area 4: This area consists of a large cliff to one side of it, on the walls are clusters of explosive rocks that could also be found in the ever wood but smaller. If these rocks are hit they will produce a chain reaction which will fill the area with explosions that damage the hunter and monster for massive damage. Area 4 connects to areas 3 and 5. Area 5: This area consist of a dark room with torch stand popped all around the place. If you light all the torches(by using fire weapons/torches from the chest) the Giggi's in the area will stop spawning, helpful on egg quests. This are connects to areas 3 and 5. Area 6: In this area the roof is open, allowing sunlight to get into this part of the area. There is also a large pool of water that comes up to about waist height in this area as well. The combination of these things allows plants to grow and run rampant here. If you use a farcaster while in the pool you will be teleported to the secret area. It connects to areas 5 and 7. Area 7: This area contains lots of walls that you can climb on. This area has a small hole full of water that if you jump down it, it will teleport you to area 3. It is connected to area 6 and area 8 Area 8: This area consist mostly of rocks that can be climbed jutting out of the ground and celling. It connects to areas 2 and 7 Secret Area: This area is a small room with the light of the sun shining down on a large Draken Odiros skull made to look like some sort of crude shrine. If you go over to the skull there will be on option to pray to it, if you pray to it enough times you will get rewards. *Pray Once - You get 5 adamant seeds *Pray Twice - You get 10 adamant seeds *Pray 5 times - You get an Armourskin *Pray 15 times - You get 5 Armourskins *Pray 20 times - You get a Mega Armourskin *Pray 30 times - You get 3 Mega Armourskins *Pray 40 times - You get an Adamant Pill *Pray 45 times - You get 3 Adamant Pills *Pray 50 times - Your defence increases by 2.5% permanently Endemic Life Cave Kraken: Small squid like creatures that live in area 6's pool. If threatened they will unleash a black ink to mask their escape. Pygmy Khezu: Extremely passive Khezu like creatures, they probably evolved this way because they have no natural predators but for some reason large Khezu's still exist. It is unknown why this is. Deaf Desert Bat: These brown bats are completely deaf. They find out where to go by using their remarkably good eyesight Battle Theme Background Sounds Notes *Got this Idea from looking at old Monster Hunter concept art(The fortress dragon) *The Dreaded Desert is mostly caves and contains very little actual desert Category:Areas Category:Jaggid